Library (Mission)
The Library Mission, created by bmw, was the first comprehensive mission created using the Goldeneye Setup Editor. The original Library multiplayer map was used as the base, but with the use of nothing more than objects found in other levels, additional walls and doors were added, giving the mission a look and feel completely different from that of the original multiplayer level. Add to that computer consoles, conventional weapons, nuclear weapons, guards, librarians, and mission objectives, and you have an entirely new mission created nearly from scratch. Mission Background A secret nuclear weapons facility was discovered in the basement of a public library in Iran. Your Mission? Gather as much top secret information as you can find, take photographs, and destroy any weapon which can safely be destroyed. Objectives a. Download Weapons Data (Agent) b. Minimize Civilian Casualties (Agent) c. Destroy Conventional Weapons (Secret Agent) d. Photograph Nuclear Weapons (Secret Agent) e. Gather Top Secret Books and Documents (00 Agent) Gadgets Several new, original gadgets appear in this mission, including a radiation detector (used for detecting high levels of radiation) and a 30GB High density disk (used for downloading data from the main computer system). Other gadgets include a camera (used for taking pictures of nuclear weapons) and a safecracker (used for opening a locked safe). Security Security is tight, including many guards and several security cameras. All of the weapons are protected by bullet-proof glass panes and doors, both of which will also set off alarms if broken or opened. There are also many computer consoles located throughout the stage, some of which set off alarms if Bond attempts to hack into them. There is, however, a hidden moving bookcase which hides the main security control console. Once disabled, alarms become inactive. Music and Sound effects Several new sound effects appear in this mission. A different alarm is sounded if a nuclear meltdown is eminent. The radiation detector also has its own noises it makes when in use. Also, a series of clicks is used when cracking the safe. As for music, 2 different songs are used - elevator music (upstairs) and a beta song only found in multiplayer levels which use random songs (downstairs). Nuclear Meltdown A nuclear meltdown can be triggered under several circumstances. The first and most obvious is the destruction of a nuclear weapon. Even puncturing a hole in the glass protecting nuclear weapons can lead to an eventual nuclear meltdown. There is also at least one computer console that Bond does not know how to operate - hacking into this console will lead to a nuclear meltdown. Civilians Civilians in this stage include both female librarians and male scientists. Their lives must be protected at all costs. Notes -Work on this mission actually began prior to the release of the visual component of the Goldeneye Setup Editor. This involved using separate utilities for grabbing coordinates as well as sizing and placing objects. Were it not for the visual editor, this mission would likely have never been finished to completion. -Many of the walls are actually "fake" walls in that they are nothing more than Archives sliding doors used to imitate walls, due to the fact that these doors look nearly identical to the walls in the library. -Because this mission was based on a multiplayer level, guard paths had to be created from scratch. -Some of the action blocks are imported from other missions and slightly modified, while others are created entirely from scratch. Some of the action blocks are relatively complicated. -The sound of gas leaking when the glass protecting a nuclear weapon is shot is actually created using a gas object hidden upstairs. It is hidden behind the locked doors which Bond enters at the beginning of the mission. If you use a gameshark code to unlock that door, you will see a small fuel barrel on the other side. -An elaborate cut-scene was axed at the last minute due to technical difficulties (specifically, that Bond loses all his acquired gadgets and keys once gameplay is resumed). The cut-scene involved a stone door closing behind Bond and an army of guards charging down the hallway on the other side of Bond, making it virtually impossible for Bond to escape. Glitches Despite extensive in-game testing, several minor glitches exist in the mission, glitches which aren't serious enough to warrant a re-release. One glitch was actually caused due to a modification made late in mission development which allows Bond to destroy conventional weapons without disabling security. Late in development, bmw made all the glass panes stronger, thus requiring more bullets to shatter. However, because bullets travel through glass, and because the weapons had a lower "health" than the glass itself, it was possible to destroy the weapons without shattering the glass, thus avoiding the setting off of alarms. Another glitch has to do with where civilians run to after their escape action block is triggered. Hidden in the basement is a small repository used as both a location for librarians to disappear as well as for guards to be stored in the event that an alarm is triggered. This repository is supposed to be hidden and inaccessible. However,with a cluster of guards near the door, it is possible for Bond to sneak into this repository and thus take a shortcut through the stage. The cause of one final glitch is unknown. On rare occasions, the guard carrying the key to the basement control room fails to drop the key once killed. thumb|300px|right Category:Custom Mission Walkthroughs